


When Were You Going to Tell Me?

by the_fandom_lover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Other, not sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fandom_lover/pseuds/the_fandom_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds Sam's college applications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Were You Going to Tell Me?

When Were You Going to Tell Me?

“What are these, Sam?” Dean tosses the pile of papers on the table. “What are theses!?” he yells.  
“They're nothing Dean don't worry about it, they're nothing,” Sam says trying to brush off the issue.  
“Sam, don't lie to me,” Dean yells.  
“Fine!” Sam yells. “They are college applications! There, are you happy?”  
Dean starts crying, “When were you going to tell me?”  
“When I knew something,” Sam says quietly. “Don't hate me, Dean, please don't hate me. But, I want to leave, I'm sick and tired of this life.”  
“You're sick of being with your family?” Dean asks.  
“Yes, we are a crappy family, we hunt, steal credit cards, and eat crappy diner food, when was the last time we had a real home?!”  
“So you think you are too good for this life?” Dean asks, still yelling.  
“No, course not, I just don't want the life you and Dad have, I want to make something of myself,” Sam says.  
“So what, you're just gonna ditch us and run off to-” Dean glances at the first application, “-Harvard?”  
“No, actually, I got accepted to Stanford,” Sam says quietly.  
“You got into where?” Dean asks.  
“STANFORD!” Sam yells.  
“I see, so this is it? You were just going to leave in the middle of the night, catch the first bus to California?” Dean asks.  
“I would have said goodbye, Dean,” Sam says.  
The boys sit in silence for what seems like forever. Thinking, Sam thinking about Dean and Dean thinking about Sam. What will their lives be like without each other?


End file.
